<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow Crystals by whatisreggieshortfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154171">Rainbow Crystals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor'>whatisreggieshortfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bobby is a sap for Reggie, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie misses the snow. So Bobby has a solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Alex Mercer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow Crystals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby Wilson was adamant that he wasn’t a sap. Every girl he ever dated or hooked up with, they were the sappy ones.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Bobby started dating Reggie. Reggie, who was a sap and a romantic at heart even though years with his parents had made him cautious of love, and it was rubbing off on Bobby.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby started smiling fondly when Reggie did something ridiculous. He started needing hello and goodbye kisses. He started pouting if they were hanging out and Reggie wasn’t cuddling with him on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luke teased him endlessly, and any other time Bobby would tell him to fuck off, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when it was about Reggie. Which is how Bobby found himself driving north in the middle of winter, because Reggie had offhandedly mentioned as they laid in bed that he wished he could see snow like he had before he moved to LA.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t told Reggie what was happening, just herded him into the car the next morning and started driving. Luke and Alex were no where near awake enough for the trip, but Bobby stopped at their houses and herded them into the car too. Luke ended up plastering himself to Alex to keep the blonde boy from shivering even though it was California and he’d brought a blanket and his hoodie with him. It was the middle of the afternoon when Bobby finally stopped at a small park, close to the state border, and hopped out of the car. The others followed, confusion on their faces, until Reggie really looked and saw the snow that coated the benches and playground.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did-“ He blinked a few times, staring at his boyfriend in wonder, “Did you really just drive like six hours just to bring us to snow?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bobby nodded with a shy smile as he opened the trunk, pulling out a blanket and two thermoses. Snowflakes lazily drifted down from the sky as he spread the blanket out on the ground, Reggie bouncing on the balls of his feet nearby as he waited. As soon as Bobby’s hands were empty, Reggie collided with him. “Oof! You okay, babe?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. It’s just- it’s really sweet.” He murmured into the guitarist’s neck. Alex let out a shrill sound as Luke shoved snow down the back of his hoodie.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Unbelievable!” The blonde shouted, “How come Reggie got a sweetheart and I ended up with you?” He chased after Luke, who slipped and fell into a snow bank almost immediately. Bobby rolled his eyes, focusing on the boy in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, baby. We can play in the snow in a minute if you want. I brought some of Nana’s hot chocolate.” Reggie eagerly sat on the blanket, nestled between Bobby’s legs as they shared one of the thermoses.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few hours of playing in the snow, Reggie pulled Bobby back down, nuzzling into his side as they watched the crystals fall to the ground. Bobby was watching the way the snowflakes clung to Reggie’s dark hair when the bassist began to giggle. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing.” Reggie grinned, “You’re just as sappy as I am.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only for you, baby.” Bobby pressed a kiss to his temple, “Only for you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>